100 Ways (A one-shot collection)
by Sora-the-aero-chocolate-bar
Summary: 100 one-shots including, RoyAi, EdWin, Lin Fan and much more! (It's far better than the summary I promise). Chapter 3: "I was making pie?" he stated, although both of they were undoubtedly certain that the pile of ingredients sprawled across the room was not a pie.
1. Ai (Love)

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm back! But more importantly...**

**IT'S FMA DAY TOMORROW! **

**This fanfic is starting today to mark the special occasion (I'm too impatient to wait until tomorrow. But you'll get a chapter tomorrow too I promise!). My goal with this fanfic is to write 100 one-shots. (Which is a bigger goal than I usually set myself)**

**Anyway, **

**Without further ado...**

**ONE-SHOT NÚMERO UNO!: Ai (love)**

**Prompt: Affection**

* * *

She was tired of reminding herself that their relationship had to be strictly professional.

He was her Commanding Officer, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

_Right?_

* * *

It's not like she enjoyed being in his presence.

It's not like her heart sunk into a bottomless abyss when he left the room.

* * *

_Is it?_

* * *

It's not like he was her world,

her motivation,

her reason to wake up on a dull, depressing rainy day.

* * *

_He's useless without me on rainy days._

* * *

It's not like he was the only person she had ever got close to,

the only person that had ever cared for her,

the only person that looked at her with a certain fondness that made her heart flutter in anticipation.

* * *

_It's just friendly. We're just friends. Aren't we?_

* * *

She was well aware of the military's rules.

Under no circumstances could a Commanding Officer be emotionally compromised.

* * *

_Which is basically the State's way of saying,'NO MARRIAGE. NO LOVE. WE WOULDN'T WANT THE OTHER SUBORDINATES TO GET JEALOUS!'_

* * *

This was known as the cursed Fraternisation Laws, responsible for ruining the lives of many military couples.

She despised the laws, although she wasn't sure why.

What she did know was that it infuriated her.

It made her want to put a bullet between the Fuhrer's eyes.

* * *

_Wait, why do I care?_

* * *

She didn't quite understand what was happening.

Every so often, she would find herself riveted to his dark, focused eyes, or she would notice just how handsome he looked.

And, every so often, she found herself blushing when he addressed her.

Her face took the shade of a tomato when he finally used her first name after years.

And she liked it,

she liked the strange warm feeling that would flow through her veins and make her heart skip a beat.

She liked the soft, silk like tone he only saved for her and she realised.

* * *

_Oh no. I'm in love with Roy Mustang._

* * *

The thought snapped her back to reality.

A muffled voice echoed out, the words it was speaking were unintelligible.

"Hm?" she answered, deducing that it was, in fact, Mustang that had spoken.

"I said, are you okay, Lieutenant?" he repeated, looking up from his paperwork.

Then immediately looking back down at it as the sound of a gun's safety being released met his ears.

"I'm fine, sir. Although I assume you asked to get away from your paperwork", she answered, using her regular, formal tone.

He let out a short burst of laughter.

"What? Why would I ever want to get away from this beautiful, 3 metre high, pile of excitement?" he replied, sarcasm practically dripping from his words.

* * *

_He's such a dork sometimes._

* * *

"Of course, sir." she sighed.

She understood it now.

When they had met, a small, almost insignificant spark had been born in her heart.

Fire spreads.

A small spark can create the strongest infernos.

* * *

_It seems there's more than one reason he's the Flame Alchemist._

* * *

That spark had been a small spark of affection.

Fire spreads.

And that affection had grew into the strongest form of love.

* * *

**Phew, one down, ninety-nine to go...**

**Please review/favourite/follow! (But only if you want to!)**

**~Sora**


	2. Don't Forget

**Konnichiwa minna! Today is FMA Day~~~ (I was so tempted to cosplay as Fem!Mustang. It would've been fun...)**

**Anyway,**

**One-shot 2: Don't Forget**

**Prompt: Fire **

* * *

The boys watched the inferno with heavy hearts.

"There's no turning back for us now, Brother", Ed mumbled.

They never wanted this, they never wanted to have to burn down their house, they never wanted to have to start any kind of journey.

The house was full of so many memories. Many were good, but a select few were unbearably painful.

Like the time their father walked out,

or the day their mother passed way,

or the Human Transmutation.

All they wanted was to see their mother smile again.

It was quite _ironic_ really.

The younger one of the two had only wanted to feel the _warmth_ of his mother again,

so he was stripped of his ability to feel anything and had his human body replaced by a _cold_ suit of armour.

All the older one wanted was to see his brother truly _smile_ again, and to take care of himself,

so his leg was taken to make him completely reliant on others and his arm was taken to bind his brother's soul to a hollow shell,

incapable of crying, feeling or _expressing emotions_.

And, in his opinion, it was all his fault.

If he had never suggested it, they would never have performed Human Transmutation.

They would have lived normal lives, they would have been happy at the Rockbell's.

He might even have married the girl he had a crush on.

Edward turned away from the blaze, looking straight at that girl.

Her magnificent blue eyes shone with tears waiting to be shed.

First it was her parents and now it was Ed and Al.

The brothers always talked about equivalent exchange.

To gain something, something of equal value must be lost.

But if this was true, then where was _her_ equivalent exchange?

How things possibly get better from here?

She hadn't even realised that her tears were running freely now, the small drops of water looking pitiful against the wall of amber and garnet.

She looked straight into Edward's resplendent gold eyes, wiping away her tears.

"Why are you crying, Winry?" he asked in a tone she would learn to miss over the years.

"I-if you wont cry, someone should do it for you, right?" she replied between sniffles.

"Don't be an idiot", he replied good-naturedly, putting on a false smile.

Their mistake shouldn't have affected Winry like this...

He looked at his State pocket watch, watching the flame's reflection flicker and crackle.

Opening it, he gazed solemnly at the words he had engraved before burning the house.

* * *

_DON'T FORGET .11_

* * *

**Meh, this chapter was okay, I swear they'll get better. Please favourite/follow/review! (But only if you want to!)**

**~Sora**


	3. Pie

**Konnichiwa minna! Here's another one-shot! (just 97 left to go). If you feel more involved and want to suggest a prompt then PM me. **

**Anyway,**

**One-shot Number 3: Pie**

**Prompt: Mess**

* * *

"Edward, what are you doing?", Winry sighed, trying to pretend that she wasn't laughing internally.

The former-alchemist yelped and turned towards her. "Um- Well- I was-" he stuttered, blushing furiously.

"You were?", Winry prompted.

"I was making pie?" he stated, although both of they were undoubtedly certain that the pile of ingredients sprawled across the room _was not_ a pie.

"How?", she moans, clearly annoyed.

"Well..." he starts, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

Edward sneaked down the stairs, trying not to wake the others.

_'Winry thinks I'm bad at cooking!'_, he groaned internally, remembering their conversation from the night before.

"I'll show her, I can cook!" he rant whispered, making his way towards 'The Room With The Food In' closing the door after him.

Soooo, he started, glaring at a mixing bowl he had just pulled out of one of the two cupboards he actually uses.

"How the hell do I make a pie?" he groaned. "It can't be that hard, right?"

Ed then decided to get started, pulling random food items out of the cupboards and fridge.

Flour,

Eggs,

Apples,

Sugar,

Milk,

Butter,

Wait, milk?

Edward put the dirty cow secretions back in the fridge.

_How Winry drinks that stuff is beyond me._

He then proceeds to drop the butter with a curse.

_How does anyone manage to cook with something so hard to hold!?,_ he raged.

And after that, glares at it furiously for a few seconds before deciding that it was too much effort to bend down and attempt to pick up the slippery slab of grease.

_I'll pick it up later._

He groaned and opened the bag of flour, pouring the entire bag into the mixing bowl before throwing in the eggs and sugar.

Next, the small- _WHO YOU CALLIN LITTLE!_\- former alchemist picked up the bowl,

before immediately slipping on the butter stick.

The ingredients flew everywhere, covering every surface and Ed hit the ground with enough force to wake Winry.

* * *

So here he was, covered head-to-toe in egg white and white powder, grinning like an idiot.

"You're cleaning this mess up" she stated.

"But Winry," he moaned, elongating her name. "Could you at least help a tiny bit?"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"Ple-"

"NO"

"Win-"

Winry rolled up a newspaper and tapped her husband on the head with it.

"Bad Edward. Bad", she scolded, using the tone she used to scold Den.

An awkward silence followed as they both comprehended what she had just done.

...

...

...

The silence was broken as Edward burst out laughing.

"H-Hey! D-Don't laugh at me!" she exclaimed, blushing and trying not to laugh.

He walked over to her and painted on her face in flour and sugar.

"Woof," he chuckled, admiring the dog nose and whiskers he had drawn.

Now Winry was laughing too.

"We'll sort out this mess later", she claimed, walking back upstairs.

* * *

**That turned out really odd. At first I had no idea what to write for this prompt but I was eating pie and I realised that I had no idea how to make it. Then I thought about Winry's apple pie and I noticed that Ed probably didn't know how to make it either.**

**Anyway, Please review/follow/favourite! (But only if you want to!) It makes me so happy to know that someone cared enough about my story to share their thoughts on it.**

**Review Responses!:**

**Tacolady22: Thank you! Yes, I did actually cosplay as Fem!Mustang. (My friends wont let me live this down for a long time). You cosplayed as Lan Fan!? That's so cool!**

**Digi-fanCapp: Thanks! **

**Kale Of the Dragons: Kokoro ga doki doki? Hehe, glad you liked it.**

**~Sora**


	4. Third wheel

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm sorry this is later than the others, I still don't have a set update schedule but I will make one soon. The reason this is late is 'cause I didn't feel very well.**

**Anyway,**

**Number 4!: Third wheel**

**Prompt: Ditched (as in getting left behind) **

* * *

Over the years, it's become more obvious.

I was unsure at first, I thought that we both had an equal chance.

We even fought about it once.

I won that one.

* * *

_But then again, fighting would never change the way she felt, even if it changed our views._

* * *

Back in those days, we never really had to compete. She loved us both equally.

It was that kind of affection that comes with friendship. The one that flickers out every so often but comes back stronger than it ever was before.

At least, that was what I thought.

I never really noticed the way she'd look at Brother, the way her eyes shined with joy.

I never really noticed how, every so often, they would walk ahead, lost in their own private conversation.

I never noticed,

I never cared.

Until after... that night. The night we made the worst mistake of our lives.

As time went on, I started picking up on things that I never would have acknowledged if I had never been in that hollow shell.

At first it was small things, like the way Colonel Mustang would rub his fingers together or how the Lieutenant would curl her index finger when nervous.

But then I started to notice how much closer to Winry Brother was.

And I started to feel lonely.

Like a third wheel, and this isn't a tricycle.

As much as I'd hate to admit it, I was jealous, envious, of their relationship.

Until I met Mei.

Mei lit up my soul, making me forget about how great Brother and Winry's relationship was, and realise that ours could be just as great, maybe even better.

So as I sit here now, in the Xingese Palace, adjacent from my amazing wife and daughter, flicking through Edward's endless mail (pictures of his kids,of course),

I am content.

And that is all that matters to me.

* * *

**I am going to admit something right now, (Don't shoot me!) I don't like Alphonse. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the first anime but for some reason I just don't like him. And that is why I chose to write as Alphonse because I'd like to show that no matter how much I don't like the character, I will write as them if you suggest it.**

**Anyway, please review and all that jazz. (But only if you want to!)**

**~Sora**


	5. Words like knives

**Hey! I'm sorry this is late but I've had so many tests IRL and I've had to deal with loads of random personal issues. But I got the school award for Japanese, so that's cool! (It's my second language)**

**I promise I wont let it affect my schedule again.**

**Anyway,**

**ONE-SHOT NUMBER 5: Sticks and stones.**

**Prompt: Reassure **

* * *

Edward was aware of the world's cruel law.

People didn't make sense, they were able to hurt and be hurt by one another.

Not with weapons,

But with words.

He was hurt by the cruel abuse that he would be assaulted with daily.

_Even if he wouldn't admit it himself._

He cared about his height more than he should've.

His Mother had nicknamed him her '_Little man'_ and he adored the name at the time.

But then she died.

And whenever he heard the word Little, or short, or even a subtle mention of height.

He felt like crying, letting go of his pride and wailing for all his sorrow,

crying for the Mother that he missed more than anything,

but he had Al to look after,

to care for,

to be strong for.

He was the older brother and he intended to serve his duty to protect the younger of the two.

So that was why, instead to letting the river of emotions burst,

he built up a dam,

and screamed about his height with all the force he could muster.

Because he wasn't _small,_ he was mature, he was grown up,

He didn't want to trouble anyone with his burdens.

And he assumed that was the reason he never showed his pain.

If he let people know he was bothered by every single cripple joke or sly comment about his attitude,

then he would break.

Mustang had put him on his journey with a few harsh words, so what's to say that the opposite couldn't occur.

But Ed was sure he would be able to move on.

His brother loved him for who he was,

and managed to relieve him of all his burdens.

So, one day, when the duo were alone, Edward heard Al whisper from across the room.

"Are you okay, Brother?"

And he replied with a simple nod, because he was okay. He was okay because Al was okay.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Well, that was that. Sorry that it's kinda depressing but I'm not in the mind-set to write happily at the moment.**

**I will be next time! (Hopefully)**

**Anyway, if you enjoyed (or even if you want to offer constructive criticism) please PM/Review/Fav/Follow!**

**If you want to offer suggestions, I'll write any kind of one-shot for you if you PM me with a prompt and ideas. (As long as it's not yaoi/yuri because, quite frankly, I have no idea how to write it)**

**REVIEW REPLIES!:**

**Digi-fanCapp: Wow! You've reviewed twice! Thank you so much! I'm glad you found it kawaii (Adorable)**

**Ja ne.**

**~Sora**


End file.
